My Little Pony Equestria Girls: The Loser's Prize
by DamianKastle
Summary: After Rainbow Dash beats Twilight (their world's Twilight) at a soccer game, she gets her to agree to a rather humiliating penalty which is soon revealed to be just a joke, but one that causes Twilight's mind to think of things that she would never normally think about or dare ask about actually doing...


**My Little Pony Equestria Girls: The Loser's Prize**

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Aw, come on! It's good to get a little exercise!"

"What's wrong with exercising my _brain_?"

"Can't always rely on _brains_ , Twilight."

"No, I suppose not." The spectacle wearing girl admitted as she adjusted her glasses.

"Then let's do this!" The girl up ahead of her that was currently stretching said. Her name was Rainbow Dash and in-between her and the one some folks called 'Sci-Twi' was a soccer ball. The two were currently out in the backfield getting ready for a game.

Rainbow Dash, after tons and tons of prodding, finally convinced Twilight to play a game with her, not only to see how she was compared to her Equestrian counterpart, who failed _miserably_ at it, but also to get Twilight in shape. The alternate Twilight remembered how bad she was during the Friendship Games, which she secretly blamed on her rear end slowing her down, and saw that she had a point.

"O-Ok…" Twilight finally said.

"Atta girl!" Rainbow congratulated as she prepared to play. "And just a quick reminder; first person to five wins the game and whoever loses has to do one thing for the winner."

"Five… what?" Twilight asked, confused.

Rainbow's face fell flat. "I mean _goals_."

"Oh, right! Right. Sorry…" The geeky girl apologized, blushing.

"Ok… ready, set…" Rainbow began as she readied herself. "Go!"

The rainbow haired athlete dashed forward and quickly got to the ball before Twilight and before the spectacled girl knew it, Rainbow Dash gave the ball a powerful kick that sent it flying into the goal behind her.

Twilight jaw dropped as she looked back behind her.

"One-zip!" Rainbow Dash called out.

"B-But I wasn't ready!" Twilight protested.

"Hey, she who strikes first wins." Rainbow Dash told her. "Plus no one likes a whiner."

Twilight sighed. "You're right… sorry…"

"It's cool. Now let's try that again!" Rainbow declared.

Pretty soon the ball was in-between the two and after the countdown was over, Rainbow quickly took the ball and started dribbling it down to Twilight's net before she can react.

Soon enough, Twilight started to chase after the ball and Rainbow Dash, but the jockette was much faster then her and with one swift kick Rainbow had knocked it into the goal.

"Yes! Two points!" she declared while Twilight whined in dismay.

Later, Twilight had the ball in front of her and after a second she realized what to do and started to dribble it down the field as best as she could. But when she tried to kick it like Rainbow Dash did she ended up slipping and landing on her bottom while the rainbow haired girl got the ball back and dribbled it the other way.

As Twilight stood up and rubbed her behind, Rainbow Dash had just kicked the ball into the goal scoring her another point. She jumped into the air and whooped with joy.

"Oh yeah, go me, it's my birthday! It's my birthday!" Rainbow practically bragged as she dance around and shook her booty.

Soon after, Twilight and Rainbow faced each other again, the ball was between them and both were waiting to see what the other would do. Twilight gazed at Rainbow's feet and prepared to snatch the ball before Rainbow could while Rainbow continued to smirk and play subtle mind games with Twilight by pretending to move her foot forward only to pull it back.

They stood like this for quite a while, for how long exactly, nobody knew but eventually it was time for the silence to break.

"By the way, how's your butt?" Rainbow suddenly asked.

Twilight's concentration broke upon hearing the question. "Huh? Oh, uh, it's fine I…" she began.

"Don't care!" Rainbow said as she quickly kicked the ball ahead and ran after it.

"Hey!" Twilight protested in shock as she realized that she'd been duped, she quickly chased after Rainbow Dash and the ball.

Rainbow quickly got the ball on top of her foot and kicked up to her knee which she bounced it off before knocking high into the air, jumping and back kicking into the net, hard.

"Booyah!" she exclaimed. Twilight just face palmed and moaned with disappointment once again.

A little bit later, it was time for the final round, with Rainbow leading 4 to nothing things seemed bleak for Twilight, but the science nerd began to come up with a plan as she stared at the ball intensely.

"You ready?" Rainbow suddenly asked, getting Sci-Twi's attention back to her.

The glasses wearing girl nodded. "Yes. And based on my analysis I predict that _this time_ I will score."

"Oh _really_?" Rainbow asked, doubtfully.

"Yes, just _watch_." Twilight declared as she quickly kicked the ball under Rainbow before running around her.

"Huh?" The rainbow haired girl responded in shock as she looked down between her legs and saw Twilight heading for her goal.

Twilight panted hard as she continued to dribble the ball closer and closer to the goal, eager to get her first goal as she reeled her leg back, preparing to kick, which she soon did and this time without slipping. Sci-Twi's eyes widen, along with her smile as the ball got closer and closer to the goal before finally…

It _stopped_ , right in front of it, much to the nerd's shock as her jaw dropped.

"Whoops! Too bad!" Rainbow told her as she went over to it. "Next time, put a little more power into it, like… _this_!"

Rainbow then kicked the ball so hard that it practically created a small trail of fire that went right through Twilight's legs, which she looked down under as the ball travelled to her goal before finally getting all the way in. Shocked beyond belief, Twilight promptly fell right over onto the grass. She panted as she laid on the grass while Rainbow stood over her.

"Ha-ha! Looks like I win. Good effort though." Rainbow commended her as she helped her up.

"I still lost…" Twilight Sparkle muttered, depressed.

"Yep! And now… you gotta do something for me." Rainbow Dash declared.

Twilight sighed. "Ok. What do you want?"

"Nothing much, I just want you to…" Rainbow started to say before she began to think about what she wanted Twilight to do as a penalty before finally she got something. "Kiss. My. Butt."

Twilight Sparkle's eyes slowly widened as the thing that Rainbow Dash told her to do sunk into her mind and got her heart racing once. "What!? No way! I-I can't!" she protested with red cheeks.

"Yes way, we had a deal; remember? You do what I say and I say; you have to kiss my butt, _literally_." Rainbow ordered.

"But… but…" Sci-Twi stuttered, scared.

"No buts, you're doing it. And speaking of butts…" Rainbow Dash began as she turned around, pulled down the zipper on her skirt, slipped her thumbs under the waistband of her skirt along with her shorts, as well as her undies, before she pulled them down while bending over. Pretty soon, Rainbow Dash's big blue butt was on full display for Twilight, who was red in the face and sweating like a pig as she stared at Rainbow's tush.

As she scanned it, she noticed how meaty and well-toned it looked due to all the time Rainbow spent playing sports as well as sweaty it was, no doubt because of the game. She couldn't any of Rainbow's privates but just seeing her friend's bare butt made her weak in the knees and scared out of her mind.

Rainbow then started to wiggle her rear, impatiently. "Come on Twilight, get to kissing! Pucker up!" she encouraged.

"Ohhhh… do I _really_ …?" Twilight inquired, feeling a bit squeamish.

"Yeah, you do! We had a deal, remember?" Rainbow pointed out.

"But… but it's your _butt_! And kissing it for real is so… _gross_! How could you…?" Twilight started to say.

"Look, I won't tell anyone if you don't, but think of it like this; you've never taken chances, right?"

"Right…"

"Then maybe _this_ is fate telling you that it's time to start."

"By kissing your _butt_?"

"Yeah, well… the universe is funny that way. Now get to kissing, my butt's cold!"

Twilight gulped loudly as she gets closer to Rainbow Dash then crouches down so that her butt is directly in front of her face. While sweat dripped from her face, she pushed up her glasses and slowly moved her head towards Rainbow's butt cheeks while puckering her lips the whole time.

With each passing second, Twilight got closer and closer to giving Rainbow Dash a literal ass kissing and as it happened, she silently prayed and hoped that no one would show up and see what she was about to do, she already had a hard time at her old school, if people knew what she was doing she'd be an outcast all over again.

However, just when she was millimetres away from Rainbow's buttocks, the rainbow haired girl started laughing, causing Twilight to stop and look surprised.

"Huh?" she responded while Rainbow continued to laugh.

"Ok Twilight, you can stop now," she assured her.

Twilight blinked while her eyes are wide with shock. "What? But…"

"You didn't think I _actually_ wanted you to kiss me on the rump did you?" The jockette asked as she stood up straight and pulled her bottom clothes back up.

Twilight stood up as well. "Then… then why did…?" she began.

"I was just teasing ya Twilight, relax!" Rainbow revealed.

Twilight's eye twitched now. "Teasing!? I almost kissed your butt! Literally!"

Rainbow chuckled. "Yeah! And I can't believe how close you came to doing that!"

The spectacle wearing girl frowned and folded her arms. "That wasn't very funny, I was so scared! And embarrassed! If anyone saw…"

"No one saw." Rainbow assured her.

"But if someone _did_ …" Twilight pointed out, shaking at the thought.

Rainbow's expression changed, seeing how much her little stunt that shaken Twilight she gazed at her sympathetically and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's ok, like I said; I won't tell if you don't and… if it makes you feel any better… I was feeling scared and embarrassed."

"R-Really?" Twilight inquired, surprised.

"Yeah, having someone kiss your patootie will do that to ya, especially if someone just happened to be watching at the time." Rainbow shrugged.

"Got that right…" Sci-Twi nodded.

"Just… don't tell anyone about _that_ … or the fact that I was scared, because I'll just deny it." Rainbow told her.

Twilight nodded. "My lips are sealed."

"And away from any butts I hope." Rainbow teased while nudging her. She stopped when Twilight folded her arms and glared at her again. "Sorry… come on, let's head to the Sweet Shoppe. I'll pay for everything."

"Sounds good." Twilight nodded as Rainbow put an arm around her while they walked away.

As they made their way over to the Sweet Shoppe, Twilight couldn't help but find herself looking down at Rainbow's behind and watching her hips move up and down as she walked. Once she realized what she was doing she quickly turned away and blushed. Rainbow, not knowing what she was doing, looked at her confused.

"Hey? You ok?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. No. Really. I'm fine." Twilight smiled while speaking in a squeaky voice. Rainbow just gave her a raised brow but didn't comment on it further as they proceeded ahead.

* * *

Twilight didn't know why she was staring at Rainbow's bottom but tried not to think about it too much. However, the next day at school, she found herself staring at it again, this time when they were in class. She was seated near the back with Rainbow a few seats ahead of her, and her butt was practically in full view as the back of the chairs were not covered.

Normally Twilight's eyes were up at the bored, but now that were firmly on Rainbow's buttocks and she couldn't pull her gaze away no matter how hard she tried. She deduced that it was because she got so close to kissing Rainbow's butt and deep down some naughty part of her wanted to finish what she started.

Plus, to her horror, she began to wonder what her cheeks tasted like, those toned but thick, meaty and sweaty cheeks….

She shook her head rapidly as she tried to get all the butt related thoughts out of her head but she ended up giving herself a massive headache in the process.

"Twilight?" she heard someone speak up.

"Huh?" she responded as she snapped out of her daze and noticed that Cheerilee was standing before her while everyone else stared back at her, including Rainbow Dash.

"Could you please answer the following question for us?" Cheerilee requested.

"Oh, uh, right! Uh… hang on…" Twilight said as she adjusted her glasses, stood up and began to read from a book and answer the question. She sighed silently to herself as the inappropriate thoughts seemed to vanish as she focused on her work, but she could still feel them coming back and deep down she knew that they would.

* * *

Later, after class, Twilight was the last one out, not just because she had a lot of books to put in her bag but also because she wanted to see Rainbow's butt as she left, much to her displeasure.

Once she was done she quickly hurried out of the class and found none other then Rainbow Dash waiting for her.

"Hey," she said.

"Oh! Uh… hey…" Twilight responded, awkwardly.

"So… what's up with you?"

"What? W-What do you mean?"

"You seem kinda… out of it."

"Out of it? I'm not out of it. W-Why would I be out of it?"

"Daydreaming in class? That's _my_ job." Rainbow Dash stated "If _you're_ doing it then that means there must be _something_ wrong."

"Well… maybe…" Twilight admitted.

"So tell me, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Rainbow asked her as she faced her.

Remembering what Applejack told her about honesty and knowing that she couldn't keep what she was feeling from Rainbow Dash, or herself, for much longer. So, with a long sigh, she finally spoke.

"Ok… I'll tell you… but we have to talk about it _privately_." Twilight expressed to her.

"Privately?" Rainbow Dash echoed, confused.

"Please Rainbow." Sci-Twi practically begged her.

Seeing how serious this seemed to her, Rainbow sighed and decided to go along with it, despite being confused. "Ok, fine… come on," she told her as she began to lead Twilight somewhere else.

* * *

Soon, they found themselves in the girls locker room which was completely empty at the time which made it perfect for privacy. Rainbow even locked the door behind them once they entered, using the keys she swiped off the night janitor at one point

"Is _this_ private enough?" Rainbow asked as they stood in the middle of the change room.

"Yes, thank you." Twilight nodded, grateful.

"So what's this about, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash questioned as she folded her arms.

"Uh, well… you remember the soccer game?" The shy nerd inquired. Rainbow nodded in confirmation. "And… how you almost got me to kiss your butt…?"

"Yeah…?" Rainbow said, slowly while raising a brow.

"Well… ever since then… I've been kinda thinking about it…" Twilight confessed.

"About what?" The rainbow haired girl responded, deeply confused.

"Your butt and… kissing it…" Twilight finally said, blushing red.

" _What_!?" Rainbow reacted. "You mean you actually _want_ to kiss my hiney?"

"Yes! I-I don't know why but… I-I keep on staring at it, imagining it and… oh! I just can't get these thoughts of out my head!" Twilight expressed, stressed as she held her head.

"Whoa… it's been pretty hard ya, huh?" Rainbow Dash remarked, surprised and concerned.

"Hmm-mmm." Twilight nodded, embarrassed.

"Weird… you were so against doing it before…" Rainbow pointed out.

"I know! But it's like a deep part of me wants to finish what we started! I can't explain it! It doesn't make sense! But I think… I think it'll put my mind at ease if I… actually… kiss it…" Twilight forced herself to say.

Rainbow looked back and put a hand on her tush, she seemed greatly weirded about the idea of someone actually giving her posterior a kiss mark but on the other hand she saw how much it was messing with her friend and she didn't want her to continue feeling so stressed for the sake of her pride. And so…

Rainbow sighed deeply. "Ok… let's do it."

Twilight was deeply surprised. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, really…" Rainbow nodded, resigned. "But don't tell _anyone_ about this, ok?"

"I won't. I promise." Twilight nodded.

"Pinkie Pie promise?" The jockette pressed, raising a brown quizzically.

Twilight sighed and did the motions. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye…" she said.

"Good." Rainbow nodded, satisfied before she turned around. "Ok… let's just get this over with…"

Rainbow fiddled with her skirt's zipper and pulled it down before letting it, along with her bike shorts and underwear drop down to her ankles. She put her hands on her knees and stuck her big and bare butt to Twilight, whose jaw dropped upon seeing it.

"Wow…" she breathed.

"Come on Twilight, this is what you wanted, right?" Rainbow questioned, impatiently and unintentionally wiggling her rear.

Twilight whipped some drool that accumulated from the corner of her mouth and regained her focus. "R-Right…" she nodded.

"So get to it already!" Rainbow told her. "Kiss it! And do it quick, before I lose my nerve."

"Ok! Ok! I'm doing it… here goes…" Twilight said as she began to slowly lower her head down towards Rainbow's buttocks, puckering her lips up in the process. As Twilight got closer and closer, Rainbow began to sweat greatly as her heart raced, it was almost bad as waiting to have a nurse stick a needle in her arm and it was the waiting that was killing her.

Eventually, Twilight's lips made contact as she planted a nice wet one on Rainbow's butt. She made a loud kissing noise as she pressed her lips against it and unintentionally tasted it in the process and it was just as good as she imagined it would be. Rainbow on the other hand shivered a bit upon feeling Twilight's wet lips on the flesh of her derriere which also sent a wave of pleasure through her.

Several second later, Twilight removed her lips from Rainbow's tushie, stood up straight and blushed beat red as she licked her lips and stepped back a bit. Meanwhile, Rainbow, now with a visible kiss mark on her butt cheek, pulled up her skirt, shorts and underwear before facing her friend with a red face of her own.

The two awkwardly glanced away from each other, wondering what the right thing to say after going through what they just did was before finally…

"So…" Twilight began.

"So…" Rainbow Dash continued. Both were at a loss for words, until Twilight got an idea that she hoped would make things more even between the two of them.

"Do you… wanna kiss _mine_?" she offered, looking at Rainbow with a curious expression as she awaited her answer.


End file.
